Christopher Fauns
SPOILER ALERT for my story! "You asked me why I live. I live to protect! I will protect everyone. I'll carve a perfect world where all the young demigods can live without fear of dying. Get in my way and I'll cut you down! " ~Christopher Fauns 'Basic info:' Christopher Fauns (Full name: Christopher Jayce Fauns) is a Son of the Good side of Nyx(the side of the Night that represents the good of the Nyx) and James Fauns. He was tricked by the gods to believe that he was a Son of Poseidon named Achilles Scotts(his adoptive brother), to keep him safe from being used as weapon by bad-Nyx. History: Lived with James Fauns and his wife Jennifer Scotts and their child Nina Scotts/Fauns. At the age of Six, his father took him away to keep him safe from the hands of the Bad side of Nyx. At the age of eight he met another Child of the Good side of Nyx, Allison and became good friends. In the same year, his father was killed by Lucian and he drowned in the sea then he was brought back to life and brought to Olympus, were was to be trained and tricked into believe he is really a different person. Appearance: Features: Christopher has black hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes are described as "cold and focused" and he whites of his eyes glow like torches in darkness. He also has a mild tan and keeps his hair short. Also Christopher has the mark of Nyx on his left arm. He has scars on his back where his wings used to be before they were ripped off. Several faint white scars also cover his body, also several other marks on his left forearm signifiying all the people that has died because of him. He also later, dyes blue streaks into his black hair. As he grew older he seems to have grown into a splitting image of his father, since he inherited his black hair and brown eyes. As a god, his eyes becomes blood-red and his hair become grey. Black designs that look like chain-links, covers his whole left arm, the left side of his chest, his neck and finally his face, covering the area around his left eye. Clothing: He is usually seen wearing Sneakers, jeans, a T-shirt and a Black and Grey Jacket. But he is now more commonly seen in a long black coat in subsitute for his Jacket. Other than the coat, he wears clothing that covers his arms. In battle he wears leather/kevlar-like armour. The material is black and light-weight, sacrificing protection for speed and mobility. Personality: His usual demeanor is a sarcastic personality who loves to tease others. A running gag is that Christopher would often tease people if they have a weird/outstanding hair colour(Theresa, Josh). It is said by Theresa if Christopher teases you then it's a sign his likes/trusts you. However, deep inside Christopher is really kind and compassionate. He greatly favours mortal life and do anything in his power to preserve it. He is not embrassed to shed tears at the loss of a loved one. This works both ways, and Christopher will not heistate to kill if that life has taken several others. He is also shown to have a high belief in the mortal spirit, claiming it to be unbreakable. This usually causes him to argue with immortals that insult mortal incapability. He is also very protective of people who are younger than him, acting sort of fatherly or big-brotherly figure. Christopher is also intelligent, able to think on his feet and form plans that help him get out of situations. Though he has very low knowledge of subjects in schools and anything mechanical or anything involving technology, that includes driving. He is more controlled with his feelings. This is shown in the series when it's his point of view, he rarely decribes his feelings for Theresa, even though it is the opposite for Theresa. In battle he takes on a different personality, being more focused and relentless. He will not show mercy to monsters, but usually tries not to take a life unless he needs too. He also takes pride in his high level of stamina and agility. Powers: Umbrakinesis: He can freely control and manipulate Darkness, though he cannot create it. He can control the shape of the darkness making it as sharp as blades or as strong as shields. Though it is his most commonly used ability, it is also his most draining. Because of this, he only uses the full extent of it as a last resort. Intangibility: Christopher can make his body walk through solid objects. He can also bring people along with him, if he is in contact with that person. This makes him very hard to injure and contain. Enhanced Strength and Speed at night: 'This is only shown on a few occasions, but he is stronger and faster at night. '"Auto-pilot mode": When surrounded by darkness, Christopher gains a sudden burst of adrenalin and focus. At this point he dodges every attack as if like reflex. This ability though only lasts in a short bursts. This usually makes him less effective in long battles, and usually drains him after the burst of adrenalin ends. Shadow-travelling: '''Christopher can shadow travel. Though at first he could only travel at night, from experience and practise, he can now also travel in the day. '''Higher concentration of Ichor in his blood: Shifting from demigod, to god and back to demigod again, Christopher has a high concentration of Ichor in his blood compared to other Half-bloods. This makes him significantly harder to kill, not impossible it's just hard. Unfortunately, it makes his blood significantly harder to clot, so the smallest cut is a serious matter. With the mark of Nyx: Heightened senses: '''His sense of sight, hearing and smell are heightened making them more effective. '''Leaper: '''The muscles in his legs are strengthed and hardened, allowing him to leap great distances or deal devastating kicks. It also makes him immune to injuries to his legs. '''Fading: '''A short distance type of Shadow travel. He disapears into a cloud of shadow and appears in another place. Unlike Shadow Travel, he can use this ability even if the sun is up. '''Acclerated Healing: '''Christopher can heal his wounds. But when it comes to more serious injuries, such as broken bones, it would take longer to heal. '''Night vision: '''Christopher has perfect vision at night or when he is surrounded by darkness, but since his eyes are adapted to darkness, Christopher is short-sighted in the day and he is forced to wear glasses. '''Black Pyrokinesis: '''Christopher is able to control what is dubbed as "Black Fire". This has been lessened to some degree after giving up his immortal powers. "''the flames were black and they didn't really burn me. They burned slowly and it was cold at the same time. It burned the same way frostbite did." - ''Christopher describing the black flames''' As a decendent of Hippolyta: Chris can see through mist perfectly and may have(it was never confirmed) inheritated her mastery of weapons. "Bringer of Death" Christopher has died before and to cheat death. He stole Death's scythe. Holding the Scythe, Christopher absorbed some of its power, allowing him to kill anybeing even when Thanatos is chained up. Unfortunately, this power does not extend to being able to kill gods. At it's strongest, he is able to summon spirits to his side to aid him in battle. And when channelled into one shot, it can utterly shatter the soul of an immortal being, making him/her unable to ever reform again. This unfortunately uses up all the power he has over death, so Christopher has no longer has powers in this area. '"Crescendon"': After realising his true name, the power, unlocked by the Mark, turns him into a god. Despite still being a minor god, Christopher was able to wound and eventually destroy Darius. He eventually gives up his immortal powers, but his godly powers are kept around the locket around his neck, so he can turn into Crescendon when he wants, with consequences though, such as alot of pain when used, and exhaustion after use. 'Attributes:' *'Skilled swordsman: '''Christopher is very skilled in sword combat, due to his training and heritage. As well as sword combat, Christopher has a complete mastery of most bladed weaponry. *'Unarmed combatant: Christopher is very skilled in unarmed combat, mixing it with his sword-skills to deliver crippling blows to enemies. Even without a weapon, Christopher is able to hold his own. *'''Resistance against Mind-control: Christopher has been trained to be able to resist and even deter someone from controlling his mind. *'Enhanced Endurance': Probably Christopher's most fearsome attribute. What makes Christopher powerful is his stamina. There have been several times Christopher(when fighting tough enemies) is brought to the brink of death or mortally injuried but continued to fight (only to succumb to his injuries later). *'High Determination/Fighting Spirit: '''Christopher has a almost unbreakable fighting spirit, this is also another one of Christopher's most fearsome attribute. Coupled with his high stamina, his usually wins fights with this ability alone after exhausting his powers. '"Child of the Good side of Nyx" Christopher is a weird case for a demigod. Before the events of the series, Nyx's immortal form was split into two, one representing the bad things about the night and one that represents the good. Christopher is a child of the one that represents the good of the night. Which means that he has all the powers of an average child of Nyx, but he was made to represent and embody the good of the night. '''Weapons/Magical Items: First sword-'Hope': A curved sword with a silver blade. Made with the same material as the master bolt. It is his main weapon through out the series till it was finally destroyed by Allison. Second sword-''Filargyria: Rightfully name Avarice, meaning Greed, the sword can drain the powers from another and give it to the wielder or release the energy into a powerful shockwave. This sword is also a family heirloom amongst the Fauns family. Though there is a downside as when too much power is absorbed at once it sword releases a shockwave that hurts the user. It's first form was a greek short sword, but after absorbing Christopher's godly powers, it turns into a long, two handed claymore. His secondary weapon is the Cestus, a bronze gauntlet. When not activated it is a watch, but when it is activated it, it forms a invisible shield around the user's fist, and will only fully activate when the user punches something. Here is the list of what the gauntlet's form will turn into when punched. *Mortal,Demigod,God: Normal Gauntlet. *Monster: A Gauntlet with spikes on the knuckles. *Sword/Sharp object: Gauntlet with a thicker hide(used for defence) *Shield: A Gauntlet with a blade attached. *Elemental attacks: Forms a elemental gauntlet. He also has the Arms of Helios, when flipped and caught, it is first described a glove of light that surrounds Chris's hand. After Hyperion touched the coin it turns into spear and shield with a Greek Lambda (^) symbol on it. It was eventually give to Allison. Also he wields a shotgun, with celestial bronze bullets. And finally a scythe made with a combination of Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. It is unknown what happens to these weapons as they are no longer mention in the series, appearing only once or twice. '''Fighting Style:' Christopher's fighting style follows speed and agility. In other words, stop him from moving, and you won't die.'~ Theresa describing Christopher's fighting style.' Christopher takes the traditional greek training and brings it up a notch, combining kicks and punches along with his sword strikes, making him a unpredictable opponent in combat since he has different combinations of attacks he can use. This is taken a bit further by the use of a special battle style he created dubbed "the rhythm of emotions". He also takes pride in his agility and high stamina, effortlessly performing flips and spins in combat which he uses to gain momentum to power his kicks and punches. Also Christopher is known for using his power in way never thought before, like trapping someone's mind in a prison of darkness, or when he was hydrokinetic, making weapons out of water. Fatal Flaw: Over Selflessness. Christopher with unconditionally give up anything to save or protect people. This makes it easy to manipulate him. Weaknesses: ''' *The most abvious weakness is that Christopher is greatly weakened in the day. Also if he stays in the sun for too long, he would be hit with nausea and dizzyness. *Even though his powers are nearly god-like, his body is still mortal. Using his powers causes an unbelievable amount of stress on his body, especially in the day. Overusing his abilities will kill him. *His heightened senses makes him more sensitive to loud or high pitched noises and also bright light. A sound that is high pitched enough can easily incap him or a light bright enough can easily blind him. *Christopher can only walk through solid objects. An elemental wall or a wall of force can still knock him back. *If Christopher doesn't focus on where he wants to go when he is fading or Shadow traveling, he can end up in places he doesn't want to. *Christopher is extremely prone to physical fatigue, pain and exhaustion. *He is easily distracted thanks to his heightened senses, this is a risk when in battle. *Wounds heal quickly and are more of an annoyance rather than an actual injury, serious injuries though are a different story. A punctured lung or a broken bone, will takes days even weeks to heal even with his accelerated healing powers, a dangerous situation in the middle of battle. *Since it is harder for his blood to clot, a small cut would end up as a wound that bleeds profusely. *Christopher can only use his powers for a short while, meaning he has a small source of power that has to be shared among his abilities. For example, if his body heals itself too much, he cannot control darkness. If he controls darkness to much, he will ultimately be unable to heal himself. *Christopher can easily fight against a wave of enemies that do not co-operate(such as a monster army), he however finds more trouble fighting single enemies or a co-ordinated group of enemies. '''Fears: Christopher has an intense fear of drowning because of the time he died by drowning. He also fears that he may turn into a monster if he is not careful. 'Relantionships' Mortals: Nina Scotts/Fauns-She is his older half-sister, it is shown he loves her more than anyone esle. Jennifer Scotts-She is his adoptive mother and is shown that he was pained with her death.She becomes a driving force that motivates Chris after her death. Rachel Fauns-She is his Grandmother, and he loves her unconditionally. He was also pained after her death, and he takes into account her wise words of advice and uses them as life lessons for himself. James Fauns- He is his Father and Christopher respects and loves his father very much. He becomes a driving force that motivates Chris after her death. Demigods: Dellilah Wilkins - They have developed a strong bond. They stand are willing to stand up for the other. It is shown that they have a strong friendship and is also his first girlfriend, and is greately pained with her death. She becomes a driving force that motivates Chris after his death. Michael Adams - They have a very strong sibling like relationship. Christopher values his safety greatly. Silena Adams - Like her brother, Silena also has developed a strong brother-sister like relantionship. He treates Silena like a little sister and can't bare to see her cry. Lucian - Hates him, and the feeling is neutral with Lucian. They eventually come to terms and Christopher respects him after Lucian after realising that Lucian regrets his mistakes. Christopher considers Lucian his brother whole-heartedly. Theresa Ryder - Christopher loves to tease her. Though their relationship was edgey at first, as he describes as "being friends one moment and hating each others guts the next." It is revealed that he does develop feelings for her, which is returned by Theresa. She is the main reason he gives up his immortal powers. Allison - He loves his half-sister and in a similiar way to how he loves Silena. Christopher immediately attempts to search for her after the events of Dark Reflections. They share a very close brother-sister relationship, and they do things such as tickling each other. Josh McLean - They have a rocky relationship. They cannot stand each other because of their conflicting elemental powers. Though Christopher still respects Josh as an Ally. Christopher loves teasing Josh, an action that is further encouraged by Josh who unsuccessfully tries to counter Christopher's insults. Katherine - They met on a quest to find the fountain of youth, and Christopher had begun treating her as a little sister. There is however evidence that Christopher may have develop feelings for her. If left to mature, he would have develop strong feelings for her. He was greately pained by her death, it is unknown if he knows that Katherine was reborn as a nymph. Immortals: Hyperion- Thoughhe didn't trust Hyperion at first, they are on good terms, seeing as he helped Christopher with activating the true form of the Arms of Helios and the information regrading Nyx. Poseidon-He has a somewhat edgey relationship with his adoptive father. He hates him for tricking him but still respects him because he had raised him. Nyx-After freeing his mother, and when both side finally join together again. Christopher is shown to have a very strong relantionship with her. Darius-They have a very bad relationship. Christopher is described as the only person to be able to stop Darius, this causes them to clash swords when they meet. Triva: 'Credit goes to User:Animalandia for giving me the picture in the character infobox. ' Christopher is the self-inertion of Archie-Son of Poseidon(I know it Contradicts my name! DX) The difference between Chris's fatal flaw and Percy's is that Chris would do anything to safe someone, even if it's someone he doesn't know and willing to use himself as a meat-shield to protect someone. Chris has ADHD but is not dyslexic which results in him not being literate in English but not Ancient Greek. Though Chris has been living and has been trained on Olympus, he has visited Camp Half-blood several times and acquainted himself with the characters of the PJO and THO series. Chris's most hated monster is the Laistrygoniant giant, Ironically its the monster he fights the most through the series. It is interesting to note that Chris calls his Adoptive Parents(Poseidon and Jennifer Scotts) mom and dad, while he calls his biological parents(Nyx and James Fauns)mother and father. Christopher's main source of inspiration is from Jace Lightwood(From the The Mortal Instrument series) and The Prince(from the sands of time trilogy, video game). Christopher ranks as the Author's Second favourite Character. First being Mike Adams and third being Dellilah Wilkins Archie:Damn you writer's block DX 10:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Children of Nyx Category:Self-Insertion Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon